Estática Entre Nós
by Lady Beatriz Klotz
Summary: A primeira coisa que Katara reparou foi que Zuko quase havia se afogado. A segunda foi que pessoas que quase se afogam normalmente precisam de primeiros-socorros. Como boca-a-boca. Como num "beijo pela vida". Zutara fic


**Uma Zutara Fic**

**_Tudo começou com uma simples viagem a praia e um possível afogamento, mas vocês sabem que está longe de ser só isso_**

****

Quatro horas numa viagem espontânea para uma pequena praia na Nação do Fogo (à qual Aang sugeriu, e ela concordou, porque ele estava precisando extravasar), Katara se achou olhando fixamente para o corpo estirado do príncipe exilado da Nação do Fogo.

Enquanto observava ele, que ainda não tinha se mexido, Katara chegou à conclusão de dois fatos.

Fato um: Pelo que ela tinha visto (Zuko se debatendo na água como um pingüim decapitado, tendo sido levado para a areia pelo Aang e ainda não tendo acordado nos 30 segundos que ela esteve olhando para ele) ela estava quase certa que Zuko quase tinha se afogado.

E as pessoas que quase se afogam, pelo que Katara sabia, precisavam de CPR.

_Boca-a boca._ E ela pensava que Aang, Sokka ou Toph não ficariam muito confortáveis com o par de lábios extra no futuro que se aproximava.

Então, esse é o fato um.

Fato dois: Pelo que ela pode concluir no fato um, isso não era bom.

Mas não era _de todo_ bom.

Não era bom.** Num todo.**

Katara pensou num monte de coisas.Arrancar parte do seu cabelo, por exemplo, e correr para o salão de beleza mais próximo como desculpa. Ficar repentinamente cega e correr para uma "Introdução a como ver com os seus pés" com a Toph. Dizer que ela é, na verdade, lésbica, e que beijar Zuko iria trair seu verdadeiro amor, Azula.

Katara também lembrou de adicionar outro fato a lista de "Coisas que Haviam Dado Terrivelmente Errado Desde que Eles Tinham Chegado Lá."

E o fato três: Katara estava começando a ficar _seriamente_ desesperada.

_Seriamente _desesperada.

"Ei, ele pode morrer a qualquer momento Katara? Porque se puder, nós precisamos começar a procurar outro professor para ensinar dobra de fogo ao Aang". Ela virou sua cabeça para encarar Sokka. Na verdade, Katara suspeitava que seu irmão estivesse secretamente feliz como ele não estava a meses.

"É, Katara. Você não devia já ter começado o _beijo pela vida_?" Toph apontou, rindo. Katara decidiu que ela, também, estaria precisando extravasar isso tudo num futuro próximo, com a diferença que ela precisaria extravasar numa _vila inteira_ para compensar isso tudo.

Para a satisfação de Katara, Sokka parecia estarrecido."Toph! Como você pode fazer uma sugestão que corrompa a minha irmã-!"

Aang parecia bem nervoso. "hum... Katara, você deveria fazer alguma coisa. Ele já está deitado aí por um minuto. I realmente acho que você devia... você sabe..." ele parecia de um jeito que preferiria pular em um tanque de crocodilos do que continuar a frase. De qualquer jeito, Aang continuou." Eu acho que você deveria...errr... dar um pouco de ar a ele... agora...?" Ele terminou com uma terrível engasgada ao ver a expressão de Katara, a cara dela parecia brava e indecisa ao mesmo tempo.

Ela tomou um longo fôlego. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir isso (sim, realmente, ela _odiava_ ter que admitir isso) ia levar muito tempo para achar outro professor para o Aang, com eles sabendo que podiam ter evitado a coisa toda.

Então ela decidiu que era hora de (glup) _se sacrificar._

Katara silenciosamente se preparou para o que ela havia chamado de "Morte da minha Honra"

Deitando no chão com uma lentidão extrema, ela se posicionou acima dele.

Tomando um longo fôlego, ela disse para o resto do grupo, ansiosamente esperando que Zuko se revivesse sozinho, "Aí vou eu!"

Droga, ela sempre quis dizer isso.

Katara se aproximou até estar a cindo centímetros da boca de Zuko. Engolindo uma enorme quantidade de ar, ela tentou com toda a sua mente em não pensar no que ela estava fazendo, mas só pensar _no fazer_.

Respirar.

Beijar o Zuko (Eca! Ele tem um pedaço de alface no dente).

Respirar.

Beijar o Zuko (Katara era uma sereia, cantando uma música de sereias).

Respirar.

Beijar o Zuko (cara, isso está ficando chato).

Respirar.

Beijar o Zuko (Katara estava considerando em se unir a um desses conventos de freiras do Reino da Terra).

**Respirar.**

_**Beijar o Zuko.**_ (Oh, é melhor que os deuses amem ela por isso).

Justo quando ela estava para jurar castidade para toda a sua vida, Zuko tossiu a água fora – infelizmente justo quando ela tinha colocado sua boca contra a dele denovo.

Ele estava tendo alucinações, foi o que Zuko jurou mais tarde. E o Sol nos seus olhos fez com que ela se parecesse com a Mai. Qual é, porque ela não pode simplesmente _esquecer_ isso?

De qualquer jeito, justo quando Katara achou que o seu tormento tinha acabado.

Zuko puxou ela de volta para ele.

_Zuko puxou ela de volta para ele._

Oh, o horror, o horror que Katara sentiu quando Zuko na verdade começou a _beijar_ ela (e envolvia muito, mas muito mais que só tocar os lábios).

Era nojento. Era doentio. Era _errado_. Era-

Bem, na verdade era meio bom. Sério, se aquilo era o que _Zuko_ podia fazer, imagine o que Aang era capaz de fazer com um pouco de instrução! E ele era o _Avatar_! Ele era super habilidoso em _tudo_! S bem que ela realmente duvidava que o pequeno dobrador de ar pudesse chegar a _esse_ nível de habilidade.

E, Katara admitiu de má vontade, na escala dos fogos de artifício? Isso era **TÃO **melhor. Isso fez ela se sentir toda quente e formigando e queimando e prestes a explodir e apaixonada e confusa e fumegante e _ali embaixo_ isso era tudo-

Ela parou aí. Porque, sério, _outras_ partes do corpo (e Katara _não_ estava falando do tipo que participam em _abraços_.)? Com_ Zuko_? Ora, ora, ora...

Ela decidiu que estava fantasiando muito para o próprio bem dela, e voltou a se concentrar no beijo. O movimento com a língua era muito bom, ela pensou. E, pelo bem do futuro parceiro de beijos dela, talvez ela devesse ganhar um pouco de prática agora.

É. Certo. Pelo bem do futuro parceiro de beijos dela.

Katara começou a retribuir o beijo meio hesitante, somente para fazer Zuko responder com ainda _mais_ entusiasmo. Ela tomou parte, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dele e pensando que _uau, isso é incrível_.

E quando estava _só ficando bom_, Zuko tinha que estragar tudo. Ele quebrou o beijo virando o pescoço, enquanto Katara devagar soltava sua cabeça, só reparando agora que os dedos dele estavam enrolados no seu cabelo. Bem devagar, Zuko tirou a mão das suas mechas castanhas escuras, corando quando ele reparou que ela o observava.

Eles congelaram um na frente do outro, arfando. Katara notou que as bochechas de Zuko estavam estranhamente coradas.

Num instante, os dois se deram conta da posição comprometedora em que estavam. Em algum lugar na sua tentativa de reanimar Zuko, Katara tinha achado necessário montar em cima dele, para facilitar o alcance de sua boca, e, talvez, fazer com que _ele acordasse logo._

Bem. Ela certamente estava montada nele _agora_.

Zuko tirou Katara de cima dele e ergueu-se rapidamente, as bochechas pegando fogo. "Eu-eu-" ele parou, subitamente perdendo as palavras.

Katara olhava fixamente para ele, ainda pensando no que havia acontecido, com a mente estranhamente lenta. Não seria nada bom admitir o que ela sentiu durante o beijo, ela decidiu. Na verdade, era possivelmente melhor atuar como se ela estivesse _ultrajada_, de modo a deixar Sokka _e_ Zuko o mais longe da verdade possível. Agora, se ela se recuperasse do choque inicial e pelo menos pudesse dizer _alguma coisa._

Pelo menos, ela achou a voz dela. "Seu – seu pervertido!" ela gritou, tentando parecer o mais furiosa possível sem deixar a mostra o seu prazer secreto. "Você me _beijou_! Você me _beijou_! O que aconteceu com a _honra_ agora, hein? Quero dizer, você me _beijou_!" fingindo incredulidade, Katara se virou para Sokka, Aang e Toph. "Vocês viram aquilo? Ele me beijou! Bem, digam _alguma coisa_!"

Ela parou satisfeita. Modéstia a parte, ela era muito boa no lance de atuar.

Só para ter certeza, Katara gritou mais um ultrajado "_Me beijou!"_

Zuko parecia absolutamente aterrorizado e olhava fixamente dela para Sokka, para Aang, para Toph; e aí de volta pra Katara. "Me desculpe" ele disse, antes de jogar na água e nadar para o mais longe possível.

"É melhor sentir mesmo!" Sokka gritou antes de sair correndo atrás dele com o seu sempre-presente bumerangue. "Volte aqui seu covarde!"

_UAU_. Ela realmente _fez_ um bom trabalho.

Katara pulou de volta na areia enquanto assistia Aang e Sokka perseguindo Zuko, que parecia extremamente embaraçado por uma tamanha demonstração de afeição, enquanto eles pareciam determinados a pegar ele e bater nele até a morte. Ela riu surpresa. Deixe o Sokka cuidar dele por ser _tão_ super protetor.

E estava certo também. Ela _não ia_ sair por aí e deixar que qualquer garoto faça com ela o que ele quiser.

Mesmo assim, Katara confessou, rindo para si mesma, Zuko estava longe de ser qualquer garoto.

Toph, enquanto isso, se posicionou atrás de Katara.

"Eu poderia te delatar agora, você sabe", ela disse de repente, enquanto desenhava algumas linhas tortas na areia dura.

"Delatar o quê?" Katara perguntou, mesmo que ela já tivesse uma boa idéia do que era.

Toph riu. "Você realmente gostou, hein?"

Katara pode sentir o calor subindo até as suas bochechas. Justo quando ela entrando em um outro round de _droga, droga, droga, isso não pode estar acontecendo_, Toph falou.

"Está tudo bem, Katara." Sorrindo, a garotinha lentamente começou a ir em direção ao acampamento. Katara ter uma vaga idéia de seu sorriso enquanto a olhava de costas. "Acho que tem um alguém para todo mundo, não é Katara?"

"Talvez tenha, Toph; talvez tenha" Katara respondeu, enquanto ela se deitava denovo na areia. Dando uma olhada em Zuko, ainda sendo perseguido por Sokka e Aang, mesmo que com menos vigor do que antes.

Talvez não tenha sido um dia tão ruim afinal, ela sorriu.


End file.
